Que Sera, Sera
by SilverSpur17
Summary: Blackthorne's back at Gallagher! What happens when Cammie's life starts falling apart and secrets are revealed? First FanFic!
1. Introductions and Coming Back

**_Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic, so if you like it, let me know. If you don't then don't read it. _**

**_Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns Gallagher and everything assotiated with it. :((_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Cameron, the headmistress would like to see you in her office." Professor Buckingham said as she passed me in the hallway. I turned and started walking in the direction of my mother's office.

Now, I know what you're thinking, Buckingham said "the headmistress" when I said "my mother". I go the the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, and my mother, Rachel Morgan; retired CIA operative, is the headmistress. Sure, it seems the Gallagher Academy is the premire boarding school in the world full of snobs and daughters of rich men and women with nowhere better to go, but it's really a school for spies. Our school is smack dab in the middle of Virgina. Roseville, Virgina that is. No one knows that it's a school for spies, except for those who have high enough clearance.

My name is Cameron Ann Morgan. I am 17 years old in my junior year at the Academy. My mother, as you already know, is the headmistress. My father is... dead. He went on a mission years ago, and never came back. It seems that no one knows what happened to him, but as Zachary Goode told me last year, someone knows.

Zach goes to The Blackthorne Institute for Boys, another spy school we didn't know about until last semester. We did an exchange with them last semester and learned almost nothing about them. On the day they went back to Blackthorne, Zach kissed me. I don't think I'll ever see him again. The sad thing is that I miss him. A lot more than I should. My freinds say that it's normal, but I don't belive them. I mean, spies aren't supposed to be this emotionally connected to someone like this until later in life. Aren't we?

Anyhow, my three best friends in the world are Rebecca (Bex) Baxter. She is the first non-American citizen ever accepted at the Gallagher Academy. Her parents are top MI6 agents, and some of my mother's best friends. Next is Elizabeth (Liz) Sutton. Her parents are just normal people, but Liz is a super-genious. She is the youngest person to ever be published in Scientific American, at the age of 9. Last is Macey McHenry, yes _those_ McHenrys. Daughter of future vice-president of the United States and last decendent of Gillian Gallagher. She started the school late so she is a couple of years begind us in classes. I trust them with my life (which very well might be in their hands at some point considering our future occupation.)

As I entered my mothers office she looked up and smiled at me. "Hey kiddo." she said. She sounded excited for some reason.

"Hi, Mom," I replied as I sat in the chair in front of her desk "what did yuo wanna talk to me about?"

" we have some very exciting news I think you are going to like." my CoveOps teacher , Joe Solomon, said from behind me. Geez he's good, I didn't even see him there.

I turned to look at my mother "Which would be...?" I asked dragging out the "e".

My mom and looked at each other and smiled. My mother looked back at me and said "Blackthorne's coming back."

* * *

_**What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Constructive criticizim is welcomed. **_

_**10 reviews= next chapter :))**_


	2. The Mission

**__**

**Yay! My first reviews ever! All good ones too! I was so happy I almost cried. Really. Anyway here's chapter 2!**

* * *

"Wait, I don't think I heard you right," I said "it sounded like you just said Blackthorne is coming back." I was shocked. I didn't think I would ever see any of the Blackthorne Boys again until, maybe, it was necassary for a mission. But even then it would just be for a short time.

"No Cam," my mom said, "you heard me right. The boys are coming back, but this time for the whole year." she smiled. "If that's okay with you." she hurried to add, honestly concerned.

I looked between my mom and my favorite teacher before yelling, "ARE YOU KIDDING? OF COURSE I'M FINE WITH IT! When are they coming? Where are they going to stay? How many are coming? Is it going to be the same boys as last time?" Questions just started flowing out of my mouth. I was so excited. I mean wouldn't you be too if the boys from a rivial ALL BOYS spy school were coming back to your ALL GIRLS spy school? Yes, I think you would be.

I looked at my mom and calmed down instanly when I saw the evil glint in her eye. "Wait," I started, "there's a catch isn't there?"

My mom smiled and said, "Not excatly. It's more of a mission." That got my attention. "You cannot telll anyone, even your roommates, about this. You are going to leave clues and hints for the next 28 days until one or more of the girls figure it out." she sxplained.

"So I can't tell anyone about this?" I asked.

"No, , you can't. You must wait until one of the girls figure it out. But see, if the 28 days passes and anyone has yet to figure it out, you will be rewarded." said.

I thought for a few seconds (12.3, but who's counting?) before saying, "I'll do it."

My mom and smiled. "Great. Now get going kiddo. The welcome back dinner is about to start." my mom said.

I smiled and started for the door.

"And Cam," my mother called. I turned around, "have some fun with the girls."

I laughed and walked out of my mom's office and into the Hall of History. I saw Bex, Liz, and Macey running toward me.

"Cammie!" Bex yelled. "Where have you been?"

"Oh just in my mom's office talking about some things." I answered.

"Is everything okay?" Macey and Liz asked at the same time.

"Everything's perfect." I said smiling.

I just couldn't help but think that this was going to be fun.

* * *

**_I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! I just haven't had time :( Oh well it's up now. I like reviews... just a random fact. (hint hint.) Just to answer a question from a reader:_**

**_To: How I Make Lemonade: No, GG3 has not happened, but GG2 has. This will not follow the storyline of GG3 (campaign trail, COC, etc.)_**

**_Thanks for reading! 10 reviews= Next Chapter :))))_**


	3. Town Day?

**_EEEEEP! 2 chapters in one day! Ok for some reason FF keeps deleting 's name in my stories...hmmmm. Maybe it doesn't like him. _**

**_I forgot to put a disclaimer on the last chapter so here it is: Sadly, I do not own anything Gallagher, Ally Carter does. :(( _**

**_Anyways... ONWARD!_**

I spent all of dinner plotting my first clue in my head. I had alot of ideas (one of which involved a piece of gum and a mouse). I would hide the clues in plain sight. That was the best thing to do.

"Cammie, you okay? You look like you are very deep in thought. What's going on?" Liz asked. She knew I was thinking hard about something, and anything that involves hard thinking is Liz's area of expertise.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just going over Madame Dabney's notes in my head for the quiz tomorrow." I lied smoothly.

"Oh, okay. Well, I can help you study if you want." She suggested. I knew studying with Liz consisted of no less than 100 notecards, a pen, and a few very long hours stuck in your room with her.

"No, I'm okay. I think I'm ready." I said, desperate to change the subject. "So did you crack that NSA code you and Jonas have been working on yet?" Well, I guess that works for my first clue. It kinda just slipped out, but at least it got her mind off helping me study.

"Oh my gosh! No! It's one of the hardest ones I've ever had to crack! had better give me extra credit." she replied. I smiled. Liz would do anything for extra credit.

"Cam! Liz!" Macey yelled as her and Bex came running toward us. "Can you belive it?"

"Belive what?" I asked.

Bex looked at me as if I'd gone crazy. "You mean your mom didn't tell you that we have a town day tomorrow?"

"A town day?" I asked. Bex just nodded. "But classes start back tomorrow. Why would we have a town day on our first day of classes? That doesn't make any sense."

"Your mom said that her and the teachers had something to work out about things happening later this year." Macey jumped in.

I had no doubt in my mind what those _things _involved _boys. _More specifically _Blackthorne Boys._

But they didn't know that ,so I just said "Oh okay. It just gives us time to catch up with the other girls."

"Yeah," Liz said, "I've wanted to ask Kim Lee about that code she cracked over break."

I just laughed and started up the Grand Stairs to head back to our room.

The girls followed behind me talking about what they were going to wear tomorrow.

This just gives me the perfect chance to put my clues in action, but I had this feeling in my gut that said something was going to happen tomorrow, and we had to be ready.

* * *

**_Ohhhhh! Cliffy! Not alot happened in this chapter but I will make up for it in the next one. It's 12:30 A.M. here so if the editing is bad... sorry._**

**_ You are lucky! You got a new chapter without 10 reviews, but I'm not gonna go easy on you next time._**

**_ 15 reviews= Next Chapter! (Hehe I'm evil 333)_**


	4. The Plan and Guess Who?

**__**

**_Grr you guys keep getting off easy! I think I'm gonna take off the review limit because I'm not sticking to it. You guys are lucky! I'll try to make the chapters longer from now on._**

**_Disclaimer: Am I Ally Carter? I think not. I don't own anything to do with Gallagher. :( But I do own Blake :)))_**

**_

* * *

_**

Zach POV

I am so excited to go back to Gallagher. But even more exctied to see _my _Gallagher Girl, Cammie Morgan. She's been all I can think about since I left Gallagher last semester. Everything I do, I seem to make a connection back to Cammie. Grant, Jonas, and Blake are annoyed with me because I can't stop talking about her. And Blake hasn't even met her.

Blake started Blackthorne last year. He was behind and not able to go to Gallagher last semester, but he's coming this time. He's about our (well mine and Jonas') size. A little bit taller then me but shorter than Grant. He's got black hair and blue eyes. We all agree that he is perfect for Macey McHenry back at Gallagher.

Back at Gallagher. Cammie goes to Gallagher. Ahhh, Cammie. Oh,god, when did I turn into a girl?

"When you met Cammie that's when." Grant said randomly. Huh, I guess I said that out loud.

"Thanks Grant. At least I'm not afraid of my 'British Bomshell'"I snapped back.

"Well, at least I don't sigh everytime I think of my 'Gallagher Girl'" he argued. I could tell this wasn't going to end well. Jonas must have noticed this too, because right when I was about to reply Jonas jumped in.

"Hey, I heard the girls have a town day tomorrow. Wanna go?" He asked.

Me and Grant looked at him like he was crazy for even asking.

Grant said excatly what was on my mind. "Dude, do you even have to ask?"

"Well, I got an e-mail from Solomon saying that Cammie is the only one that knows we are coming, and he wants to keep it that way. He said it's her job to make the other girls figure it out without straight up telling them." Jonas explained.

Well, this sucks. I thought I was going to get to see my Gallagher Girl. Wait, "Why don't we get disguises and tail them?" I asked.

"That's what I thought of too, but one of them is sure to find us tailing them and figure out who we are, which would make Cammie fail her mission. I just think Zach should go see Cammie while I hack into _just_ her comms unit and she can talk to us that way, since Grant and I aren't allowed to see our girls anyway." Jonas suggested.

I was totally fine with that. "I'm in. Grant?" I asked.

He looked dissapointed but said, "Fine, I'm in." I smiled.

"Great, well Blake can go with you to town too, Zach, 'cuz none of the girls have seen him before. He will just have to wear a disguise." Jonas said looking between Blake and I.

"Okay, plus I wanna see this McHenry chick ya'll think I should get together with." **(A/N: Yes, I say ya'll. I AM from Texas.) **Blake said shrugging.

"Awesome, I'll get your disguise and your comms units ready. Ya'll just go to bed. You've got a long day tomorrow." Jonas said turning to his laptop.

I rolled my eyes and got in my bed. I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

**Cammie POV**

The next day was town day, and girls were running in and out of our room asking Macey for hair, makeup, and clothing advice. She was waving them off saying they could figure it out by themselves for once. Her complete focus was on me. A little voice in my head told my not to fight her when she attacked me with a curling iron. My gut told me to let her have her way with the eyeliner. And as every good spy knows, it's best to listen to that little voice and your gut, so I did.

Soon enough we were walking into town reciving a cringe from anyone who passed. We didn't mind, we were used to it.

Macey, Bex, and Liz wanted to go shopping. My gut told my not to fight them, so I didn't.

As we were walking past a Subway, I looked inside and caught a glimpse of a face I never thought I'd ever see again.

A face I had last seen getting on a helicopter without so much as a goodbye.

A face I had kissed.

Zach.

* * *

**_Ok I know the ending is cliche but I honestly couldn't think of anything else. I made this entire chapter up on the spot while sitting on my bed watching George Lopez. Lemme know how it is!_**

**_I don't know when I will be able to update again since I start school back again next week. We are on Thamksgiving break right now so I have alot of free time. TOMORROW IS TURKEY DAY! I think I might gain 10 pounds considering how much my grandma cooks._**

**_I know, I know random. I'll let you get on witch yo life. But to remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_**


	5. What the FLIP? and Uh Oh!

**_Hey y'all :) Don't have alot to say this time. Some questions were asked in reviews and I_**** hope this chapter answers them. If not, let me know.**

**__****Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Gallagher :( but I do own Blake, my real life BF 33 Luv U Baby!**

**Cammie POV**

As soon as I saw him, I turned to the girls and said "Hey, I gotta go to the bathroom. I'll meet up with y'all in a few."

"Kay." Bex answered. They kept on walking.

I stormed into the Subway, grabbed Zach by the arm, and dragged him into the bathroom at the back of the resturaunt.

As soon as we were out of sight, I whirled on him and whisper-yelled , "What the FLIP are you doing here?"

He just smirked at me and said, "I wanted to see you Gallagher Girl."

I smiled then something occured to me. "The other girls can't see you. You aren't supposed to be here for another 27 days. I know you know about my mission, and you being here will just blow it." I said angrily.

"It's fine. Jonas made sure we were safe. I had to see you and I couldn't wait another month. I missed you Gallagher Girl." he said the last part shyly.

My anger was gone by now. "Aww. I missed you too Zach." I said smiling.

He pulled me to him and the next thing I know, I was kissing Zach. This was different that last time. Last time it was rushed, I'm not saying I didn't like it, but I liked this one SO much better. We kissed for what felt like forever, but it ended all to soon.

He pulled away smiling. "You don't know how long I've waited for that." he said.

"Yeah, I do. All summer." I replied and pulled him to me again. We kissed for 5 more minutes before I pulled away.

"I have to get back to the girls. I said I had to go to the bathroom, and we've been in here for 10 minutes. They are gonna come looking for me any second now." I said and he frowned. I smiled sadly and said. "Bye Zach. See you soon."

I made a move for the door, but he stopped me. "Zach, I have to get back. They'll come looking." I said trying to move around him.

"I know Gallagher Girl, but I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend first." He said smirking. God, I hate that smirk, but it's _so _hott. Wait, did he just ask me to be his girlfriend? He started to look worried, so I hurried to say, "Of course, Zach."

His emerald green eyes lit up. I could see right through him, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

He moved out of the way of the door. I kissed him one last time and left the resturaunt.

On the way to the store I know the girls are at, (Don't ask me how I know, spy remember?) I realized he was with someone at the table. He had black hair and blue eyes. I knew he went to Blackthorne. I could just tell he was perfect for Macey.

I reached the store and clothes were thrown into my arms by someone. Bex? "Go try these on and come out with each one on." said a British accent. Yep, definitely Bex.

I sighed and headed to the fitting rooms. Let the torture begin.

**Zach POV**

I just saw my Gallagher Girl. And kissed her. And asked her to be my girlfriend. AND SHE SAID YES!

I walked back out to the table where Blake was.

"That your Gallagher Girl?" he asked. I nodded.

"I've seen cuter." he shrugged. I was about to hit him for insulting Cammie when I realized that is EXCATLY what Macey said when we came to Gallagher last semester for the first time. I laughed. Yup, those two are ment to be.

"Dude! I didn't even have enough time to hack into her comms unit! You couldn't have kept her in there 2 minutes longer!" Jonas yelled through my comms.

"Sorry, her friends were about to come look for her. She had to go." I replied.

"Ugg! Fine! I'll just see y'all later then." he said. Then my comms went dead.

We headed back to Blackthorne. As we passed by the store Cammie, Macey, Bex, and Liz were in, I looked inside right as Liz looked out. Our eyes met and I ran.

"This isn't good."I thought as I ran with Blake trailing behind me. Not _goode_ at all.

* * *

* * *

**_There's some Zammie for ya! Ok, I figured out that I can update everyday. Maybe. If I can't then I will the next day. Remember to REVIEW! I love them! (But not as much as I love Blake 3)_**


	6. Bex's Wrath and Leave it to Grant

**_Hola amigos :) Thanks to all of my amazing readers and reviewers! Special thanks to xJETx for making my laugh really hard at her review. I was having a bad day and laughing made me feel better :) Now on with the story!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Gallagher :( Ally Carter does but I do own Blake :)_**

**Liz POV**

I turned to look out the window of the shop and saw... Zach? No, that can't be him. He's back at Blackthorne. The boy looked at me and paused for a second. The next thing I know he's running away with some other guy. The mystery looks like he would be good with Macey. Yup, that was definintley Zach. I saw Macey and Bex run out of the store in the same direction as the guys. I guess they saw him too.

"Cam?" I called through the fitting room door. She opened it and looked at me.

"Yeah?" she asked while looking in the mirror at the blue sequin dress Macey forced her into.

"Why did I just see Zach walking by the store? And why did he run when he saw me?" I questioned. She froze for a brief second. I saw anger flash in her eyes in the mirror before she composed herself again.

Just then Macey and Bex came storming back to the fitting rooms. Uh oh, they were angry.

"Yeah Cam, why did Zach just run away with some really hot guy when they saw us? Hmm?" Macey asked. Hot guy? See, he's perfect for her.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him since he left last year. Why would he be here?" Cam replied shrugging it off. She walked back into the fitting room. Probably to get away from the wrath of Bex which was coming in 3...2...1...

"Cameron Ann Morgan, don't you DARE act like you don't know anything about this!" Bex all but yelled. Cammie opened the fitting room door again, this time in denim shorts and a pink floral top. It looks good on her.

"Bex, I don't know why Zach and some hot guy with black hair just ran away from you. I haven't seen him since last year." she said firmly. Her eyes dialated. She's lying. And no one said anything about black hair...

"One, you're lying. And two, no one said anything about the guy having black hair." Macey said just what I was thinking. Cammie froze again. HA! Caught in a lie. Defeat was clear in her eyes.

"Cam, what do you know?" Bex asked, seeing it too. Cammie just turned toward us and said, "Later" ,then walked back into the fitting room.

Macey, Bex, and I looked at each other. I was almost sure we were all thinking that later could not come soon enough.

**Zach POV**

Blake and I kept running. I heard footsteps following us and risked a glance backwards. It was Macey and Bex. Crap.

"Blake, those girls that are following us are Cammie's friends. We have to loose them." I said, not moving my lips. They had already covered lip reading back at Gallagher.

"Kay." he replied.

Just then the footsteps stopped. I turned around. They were gone.

"Okay, now I'm kinda creeped out." Blake said. I laughed. Wow, he still had ALOT to learn.

"Dude, they're spies. What do you expect?" I asked. He just glared at me. I smirked back.

"Jonas, tell Grant to come get us." Blake said through the comms.

"On it." Was his reply.

7 minutes and 46 seconds later, a black porshe pulled up in front of us. I sighed.

Leave it to Grant to come in the most expensive car he can find.

"Get in. Sanders is mad. You are in for some major conditioning." Grant said opening the door. Blake and I groaned. Everyone at Blackthorne knows that extra conditioning is 20 laps around the school.

"Great. Let's go face the wrath of the headmaster." Blake said in a monotone voice. I got into the car and wondered what kind of torture Macey, Bex, and Liz were putting my Gallagher Girl through.

* * *

_**Ok, I know y'all were expecting a different punishment for Zach in this chapter, but don't worry, Cammie will get to him at some point. FF isn't letting me put Doctor Steve's or Solomon's abbreviation of their names. It keeps deleting them. It has in all the other chapters too. It is making me REALLY mad! Oh well please just remember that if any of the names don't come up in the chapter. Remember to review :)) **_


	7. Chinese Water Torture and  SHE FAINTED!

**_Heyy y'all. Waz up? So today I saw the new Harry Potter and it was AMAZING! It ended with a HUGE cliffy now I have to wait till July 15 for the second part! Grrrrr! I think this is gonna be my longest chapter yet so ON WITH IT!_**

**_Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all things Gallagher but I own Blake! HA! Take that!_**

* * *

**Cammie POV**

It's been 1 week and two days since Macey, Bex, and Liz caught Zach in town, and I was still furious with him. Just wait 'till I get my hands on him, he won't be able to walk for a month. He ruined my mission and I was gonna make sure he paid the consequences.

Yeah, I had to tell the girls about the mission. Well, they forced it out of me. They did Chinese water torture on me until I told them. I was almost 3 hours into it when I decided it wasn't worth it and just came out and told them. They were still hyped up about the guys coming. HA! You should have seen their reaction when I told them. It was the funniest thing I think I've ever seen.

**_~Flashback~Falshback~Flashback~Flashback~Flashback~Flashback~Flaskback~Flashback~Flashback~Flashback~Flashback~Flashback~_**

_I was chained to a metal table in my room with water dripping in the same place on my forehead, just like it had been for the last 2 hours and 53 minutes. It was starting to get really annoying. I don't even know why they call this torture. It doesn't do anything but bug the living crap out of you. Anyway, Macey, Liz, and Bex were trying to get information out of me about Zach. _

_I laid there for another 3 minutes before deciding that keeping this secret was so not worth Chinese water torture. I would just take whatever punishment Solomon had for me. Just then Bex, Liz, and Macey came skipping, yes skipping, into our room._

_"Soooooo, Cam you gonna tell us now?" Liz asked. I decided to surprise them so I said,"Yup."_

_They all froze and looked at me before __squealing. I winced. That was really loud._

_"I knew it!" Bex yelled. She turned to Liz and Macey. "I told you this would work." she told them, sounding really proud. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. _

_"Ok fine, I'll tell you guys, but you have to SWEAR not to tell anyone. And please unchain me." I told them. They did and I got up to stretch. Wow, laying on a metal table for 3 hours can really make you stiff._

_"Ok guys, you might wanna sit down." I said. Again, they did so I continued. "Blackthorne's coming back." _

_Macey gasped, Bex fell off her bed, and Liz fainted. I was totally not expecting her to faint. _

_I started laughing. Hard. Really, really hard. Like roll off the bed, turn red, crack a rib hard._

_"You...and she...and then...I can't belive...and Liz...FAINTED!" I could hardly breathe let alone form a sentence. I couldn't belive A) Macey, the I-never-give-any-boy-the-time-of-day girl, gasped when she heard boys were coming back to our school. B) Bex, the most coordinated girl at Gallagher, fell off her bed from shock. And C) Liz actually FAINTED!_

_Finally, after 8 minutes and 17 seconds I calmed down enough to help Macey and Bex get Liz to wake up. I still can't belive she fainted. _

_When she woke up all 3 of them turned and glared at me. Uh oh. _

_"Why didn't you tell us?" They choursed. Weird._

_"Sorry, I couldn't. Mom and Solomon gave me a mission to get everyone to figure it out without straight up telling them. I wanted to tell you I swear." I explained. They looked at me for 5 more seconds before sighing._

_"Ok sorry. We were just excited. Wait is it the same boys from last time?" Macey asked._

_"Yeah, except for the seniors. Wait, Macey, why are you excited?" I asked looking at her. She blushed. HOLD UP! Macey McHenry BLUSHED! Oh my god. Hell has frozen over. _

_"I kinda like that guy Zach was with yesterday in town." she said shyly. Oh. My. God. Macey likes a guy. What other universe are we in?_

_"OMG! Macey! I just knew he was perfect for you!" Liz screamed. Bex and I nodded furiously with her. Macey blushed. AGAIN. This is almost too much to take in._

_"Ok I get it. Now Cam, why was Zach in town? Did you see him?" Bex asked. Then something clicked in the brilliant head of hers. "You didn't go to the bathroom did you? You went to see Zach!"_

_I blushed and said, "Well technically I, er, we did go to the bathroom." _

_"Oh my God! Cammie what did you do in there?" Macey yelled. I turned a deeper shade of red if that was possible._

_"Well I was mad and yelled at him for possibly ruining my mission. Then he got me calmed down we started talking then he kissed me and asked me to be his girlfriend and I kinda, maybe said yes." I replied running the words together. But they were spies, they heard everything. _

_"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" was all I heard and I thought I was going to go deaf. _

_The rest of the night was filled with questions and answers and blushing. It was the longest night of my life._

**_~End Flashback~End Flashback~End Flashback~End Flashback~End Flashback~End Flashback~End Flashback~End Flashback~_**

That night 7 days ago, we came up with some amazing ideas for clues for the other girls to find. I couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

**_Ok, there's chapter 7! Most of it was flashback and I was in a happy mood so I put in something I thought was funny :) Lemme know what you thought. Zach's torture is coming soon but I am a HUGE Zach fan so I won't hurt him too badly. _**

**_QUESTION! Anyone have any ideas for clues? I have some but I need more! PM me if you have any goode (hehe) ones._**

**_Oh! And remember REVIEW!_**


	8. Whip My Hair and That Was Fast

**_Heyy y'all! This chapter might be a little short cuz I've got homework to do that's due tomorrow. I've had all week to do it too. I'm a bit of a procrastinator... Anyway.. ON WITH THE STORY!_**

**_Disclaimer: I Only Own Blake! Ally Carter owns Gallagher._**

**Zach POV**

Blake and I got back from our 20 lap run (yes we got punished) to find Grant dancing to "Whip My Hair" by Willow.

"Um. Grant, what are you doing?" I asked. He shrieked and turned around. Blake started laughing. I didn't, this was normal for him.

"Uhhh. Dancing?" he replied, but it came out as a question.

"To Whip My Hair?" I asked.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" He answered.

I held my hands up and backed away in surrender. "No. Just wondering." I said.

I went and got in the shower and I heard Crush by David Archuleta come on. I rolled my eyes. Only Grant.

_I hung up the phone tonight._

_Something happened for the first time._

_Look inside, there's a rush. What a rush._

_'Cuz the possibility that you could every feel the same way about me._

_Just too much, just too much._

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you. _

_You got me hipnotized, so mesmerized._

_And I 've just got to know._

_Do you ever think when you're alone all that we could be?_

_Where this thing could go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it really just another crush?_

_Do__ you catch your breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way you do?_

_'Cuz I'm tryin and tryin to walk away._

_But I know this crush ain't goin away._

_Goin away._

I couldn't help but think that this is excatly how I feel about Cammie. I don't know if just a crush or if it's something more. I hope it's something more. She's the ,most amazing girl I've ever met. I just wonder if she feels the same way.

"Dude! Come on! It's time for dinner and I haven't eaten since noon!" Grant yelled into the bathroom. Good lord can't he wait 3 minutes.

"I'm coming!" I yelled right back. I heard him grumble about something but I ignored it. I got ready for dinner and walked down ti the Grand Hall with the guys, my head was filled with thoughts of my Gallagher Girl.

**Cammie POV**

Macey, Bex, Liz, and I were crouched in one of my favorite secret passageways listening for the girls to walk by that section of wall. We were planting our first clue. I hoped this worked out as we planned.

Just then we heard footsteps and the voices of 5 teenage girls. I nodded at Bex and she turned on the radio to "The Boys Are Back" from High School Musical 3.

The footsteps and voices stopped outside of the wall. I heard Tina Walters say "What the heck?" and I had to hold in a laugh.

The next 5 minutes were filled with lots of knocking on the wall and voices asking, "What is that?" and "Where is it coming from?" and "Are we going crazy?" but my favorite was Tina saying "OMG! I saw this once in a movie! The music starts playing right before the phsyco killer came out and killed everyone! Run!"Then the sound of 5 highly trained spies running away from a wall and the music from HSM 3 were heard.

One they were gone, we couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Oh my god! A phsyco killer? Really?" Bex asked. I laughed some more.

We turned off the music and walked into the Grand Hall for dinner. I was in the middle of a really yummy steak when Tina came running up to me.

"Cammie! Blackthorne's coming back!" she whispered. Wow, that was fast. I pretended to act surprised.

* * *

"OMG! Did you ask my mom about it?" I asked.

"Yeah! She told me good job for some reason." she said. I smiled and continued eating my steak until she was gone. I looked at the girls.

"Wow, that was fast." Liz said. I nodded. Now everyone knows they are coming back and I have nothing to do but wait for them to get here.

* * *

**_Ok kinda short. Tina figured it out! After only 1 clue too! Zach gets his punishment in the next couple of chapters! Yay!_**

**_Chinese water torture is when people chain you to a table and drip water on your head in the same spot for a long time. It's supposednto hurt but I don't see how. _**

**_REVIEW!_**


	9. CoveOps and The Box

****

**__**

**_Hey y'all! So sorry I haven't updated like I said I would. My computer crashed and we just got it back up today. I'm back now! Anyway... ONWARDS!_**

********Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns Gallagher but I own Blake.

* * *

**Cammie POV**

Its been two weeks since Tina figured out that the boys are coming back. Two weeks of waiting. Two weeks closer to Blackthorne getting here. Add 5 days to that, and it will be the entire 28 days.

That's what I was thinking about as Bex and I walked out of COW and towards the CoveOps classroom.

"I wonder what Solomon is gonna lecture on today?" Bex thought out loud as we walked.

"I don't know Bex, but it's probably important. Always is." I answered. She glared at me but didn't say anything.

Bex, Mace, and Liz know that I've been on edge for the past couple of weeks.

I've been thinking that there's something more to Blackthorne. Something I'm missing that I need to figure out. It's been clawing at my mind. I haven't told anyone about my thoughts because they would just tell me that I'm over thinking things.

I was so lost in thought I didn't even realize that we were in Sublevel 2 until Solomon asked, "Walters, how many cities are in China?"

"160" Tina answered.

"Morrison, what is the capitol of Lesotho?" he asked in Chinese.

"Maseru."

"Baxter, what is the square root of 1,466,748?"

"1,211.09372"

It went on like this for 20 more minutes in 14 different languages before he finally stopped.

"Ladies, everything you learn ,everyday, will be used in your future. You must know anything and everything about anything and everything. Keep it in the front of your mind. The moment you hesitate to remember a simple fact or word, could be the moment everything could go downhill. Know your facts, and know them well. You will need them. Class dismissed." and he turned and left.

We got up to leave when I saw something off on the bookshelf. One of the books was different from all the others. I was newer than all the other books. It looked like it was made out of metal instead.

"Bex" I whispered. She followed my gaze and noticed it too.

I walked over and carefully picked it up. It seemed hollow. I grabbed the side and opened it. It was a box, not a book. Inside was a note.

_**GoO**d JOb Ca**M**,_

_**MeEt** me **oUtSide** tOnigHt._

_7 **o'CloCK**_

_**NorMAl** clOthEs_

_**BrInG** thE **JunIoR** cLasS_

_~S_

How he knew I would find was beyond me, but he is an amazing operative. He hasn't survived for 18 years in the field for nothing. I showed Bex the note and we went to tell the rest of the class.

I had no idea what waited for us tonight, but I knew it wasn't going to by easy.

* * *

**_There's the next chapter! I hope you like it! I will try to update tomorrow, but I don't know if I'll be able to. Remember, I like reviews :))_**


	10. The Runaway and The Man

**_Hola Amigos! I've been swamped with homework so I haven't been able to update but never fear, I'm here now :) We decorated for Christmas today :) 21 more days till Christmas!_**

****

_Disclaimer: I only own Blake, Ally Carter owns all things Gallagher!_

* * *

**Cammie POV**

We had spent the last hour getting ready for our mission. We were all dressed like normal teenagers would be, but we had our weapons and Napotine patches hidden.

I was dressed in boot-leg jeans, a hot pink camisole with a lime green jacket, and hot pink Converse. Bex was in skinny-jeans, a white top with ruffles down the front, and white wedges (unlike me, she can run in heels). Liz was dressed in white leggings, a baby-blue top, and baby-blue ballet flats. Macey was in dark wash skinny-jeans, a blood red tank-top with a black vest over it, and blood red pumps. All in all, we looked like normal teenagers.

At 6:58 we walked out the front doors of our school only to come face-to-face with 6 men dressed in black. We all sprang into action. Liz punched one of them in the face and knocked him out cold (Yeah, Liz!). Macey roundhouse kicked a guy which sent him flying into another and they hit the wall. She slapped Napotine patches on both. Bex kicked one guy in the stomach and when he doubled over, she kneed him in the head. He was out. I punched the last one in the face then kneed him where the sun don't shine. When he fell to the ground, I slapped a napotine patch on him.

"Wait, weren't there six?" Macey asked. I counted the bodies.

"Yeah." Bex answered. I looked toward the gate to see that the last one had run away.

"Ha. Guys." I said and pointed at the gate. They started laughing.

"Wimp." Bex muttered. I noticed Liz hadn't said anything. She just was standing there staring at the guy she knocked out.

"I actually knocked someone out." she said when she noticed I was looking at her.

"Yeah, you did. Good job Lizzie." Macey said smiling. Liz smiled too.

We heard the front door open and turned to see the rest of the junior class and Solomon standing there. The girls looked shocked, but Solomon just smiled.

"Good job ladies," he said. "you get an A for the first part of your mission. You were on time and you fought off five guards and made the other one run away."

The other girls groaned. I smiled.

"Now let's head to the helicopter and get this mission started shall we?" Solomon asked. I then noticed the huge black helicopter sitting on the front lawn. Some spy I am.

We got in the helicopter and put our blindfolds on. Macey grumbled about them ruining our hair and I rolled my eyes at her.

We flew for excatly 54 minutes and 23 seconds before we touched down. The helicopter was silent the entire time.

"Ladies, you have subjects. Tail them for 2 hours. If you lose them, you fail. You get compromised, you fail. You don't lose them or get compromised, good job." Solomon said as he led us out of the helicopter into what sounded like a pro football game would sound like.

We took our blindfolds off and I gasped. I found my subject I started down the streets of New York City.

**Zach POV**

Grant, Jonas, Blake, and I were standing outside of the Empire State Building waiting for the Gallagher Girls to pass by us. We were in disguise so the wouldn't recognize us. We hope.

We were supposed to tail them while they were tailing other subjects. They didn't know we were going to be tailing them. This would be fun if it wasn't New York freaking City! One of the hardest places to tail someone in the world.

I sighed, but then saw my Gallagher Girl pass in front of me, her eyes trained on someone ahead of her. I smirked and started after her.

I never knew how hard this mission was going to be until I saw a man across the street look at Cam then whisper something into his watch. Oh. Crap. This can't be good.

* * *

**_Ok the mission has started! Yay! Kinda a cliffy, I don't know what is going to happped next, I make all this up on the spot as I write it, so I have no idea how this is going to turn out. If you have any ideas, PM me. Remember, I love reviews! _**


	11. AN: Not A Chapter! Sorry!

**_Sorry this isn't a chapter! I just wanted everyone to know that I am changing the title of my story to "Que Sera, Sera". This means "whatever will be, will be" which is kinda where my story is going. I'm just going with the flow in this story. I have no idea where this will end up or whats going to be in the next chapter. I make it up as I type it. I WILL NOT abandon this story in ANY WAY! _**

**_A quick thanks to:_**

**_xJETx_**

**_.ninja_**

**_Messesgoodenewtmen_**

**_You guys have reviewed every chapter and I thank you for that!_**

**_That's all for now! I will update soon! Peace out._**


	12. The Man and A Car

**_Yay! Update time! I'm watching the ACA's (American Country Awards) as I type this. Haha I LOVE country music :) Carrie Underwood won artist of the year!_**

**_Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all thing Gallagher but I own Blake :)_**

* * *

**Cammie POV**

As I walked down the streets of NYC, I felt a tail. No one was supposed to be tailing me. I knew that if I looked back, I might lose my subject, but if I didn't, whoever was tailing me might just catch their opening.

I took the risk and looked back. I just saw regular pedestrians and...Zach? Why is he here? I turned back around and found my subject again. Whew, didn't lose him.

"Duchess, Zach is here. He's tailing me. Something's up." I said into my comms without moving my lips.

"Chameleon, he's probably just here checking up on you. I'm sure everything's fine." she replied. I sighed and kept on walking.

I followed my subject in and out of cabs, up and down the subway tunnels, and through buildings for the next two hours. Time's up.

"Good job ladies. All of you have completed your mission. Please report back to the south-east side of Central Park." Solomon said through the comms.

I smiled and turned around towards Central Park. I didn't see Zach anywhere but I kept on walking.

I was almost to Central Park when I saw a man staring directly at me. He whispered something into his watch, waited for a few seconds, nodded, then started walking toward me.

I tried my comms, but all I got was static. I kept walking. Almost there. I can see my classmates. They were only about 200 feet man was 20 feet behind me. I started sprinting and I knew he did too. I knew just by seeing him before that he's faster than me.

It's too late. I've been caught. Crap.

**Bex POV (A/N wow! BEX!)**

I knew when Cam told me Zach was here that something wasn't right. I didn't want her to worry, so I just told her that he was just checking up on her.

"Shouldn't she be back by now?" Tina asked. Cam was the only one of us who wasn't back yet and we were starting to worry. Our comms units weren't working anymore, so we had no idea how to contact her.

Just then I saw her about 200 feet away. She had fear in her eyes and I noticed a man following her. She started running towards us. I was about to tell the others, but I noticed he was faster then her.

I took off towards her but a car blocked my way when I was across the street from her. It only stopped for a second, but when it pulled away, Cammie was gone.

**Zach POV**

I had been tailing Cammie for the last hour and that man was following us from a distance the entire time. I knew she knew I was here, but she didn't do anything about it.

When Cam turned around smiling I thought she was looking for me. She didn't find me seeing as I was hiding in a dumpster in an alley.

The man started following her again and so did I. I followed her until she was about 200 feet from her classmates. She stated running. So did the man. Bex ran towards her seeing the man but it was too late.

A car stopped in front of Bex stopping her from getting to Cammie. The car door opened and the man pushed Cammie inside.

She was gone and I would do everything I could to get her back.

* * *

**_Ooooh! Drama! _**

**_Does anybody have any names for a terriorist group I could use? I don't wanna use the COC or any other ones I've seen used on FF before. If you have any ideas review or PM me._**

**_Remember to review!_**


	13. Emotions and The Name

_**Hey! It's really late here in the Lone Star State so this chapter is a little shorter than others.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Blake, Ally Carter owns all else.**_

**Zach POV**

I was pacing back and forth in the halls of Gallagher. Blackthorne had come early to help us find Cammie. Liz and Jonas we hacking the CIA database to find all the terriorst groups the CIA had on record.

Bex stopped me on my 30th time down the hallway by the girls dorm.

"Zach you need to calm down. Freaking out won't help us find Cam any faster." she said.

"I know Bex, but what am I supposed to do? Some big guys just took away the girl I think I love. How am I supposed to react?" I asked her.

"You stay calm. You help us find her. Spies are taught to hide their emotions. How do you think I feel Zach? My best friend just got kidnapped. I'm freaking out on the inside, but I keep my emotions in check. You need to also. Now come on, Liz thinks she found something." she said walking back to the dorm.

We walked into the room and found Liz pacing. She looked up at us and it looked like she was worried.

She pulled Bex over to the other side of the room leaving me standing there akwardly. Liz whispered something in Bex's ear and her eyes widened.

Bex walked back over to me. She was worried. She was the one who told me to keep my emotions in check, and she wasn't doing a very good job herself. This can't be good.

"Zach, I don't know if you've heard of them or not, but if you have, you know excatly what's at stake here." she said softly.

My eyes widened. I think I know where this is going.

"Who?" I asked although I was almost 100% sure I knew what she was going to say.

"It's Frozen Rose." she said.

My breath hitched. I was right.

Frozen Rose was the only terriorst group in over 100 years that no one, ever, had escaped or been rescued from. They had over 2000 bases all over the world. They were known for the worst torture ever known to a spy. It was led by a woman and she was pure evil, but she was a genius. It was made up of a group of freaks who had nothing better to do but torture and kill people. They had double agents everywhere and they were ruthless. They would do anything to get what they wanted.

They were horrible and they had Cam.

* * *

**_Ok there's a new chapter! Thanks to Lynx of the Sand for the name of the terriorst group :) I know alot of you have been waiting for Zach's punishment, but I don't think it's going to fit with where this story is going. I might do the outtake on a seperate one-shot. Lemme know if you want that to happen! Remember to REVIEW!_**


	14. The Video and The Chip

**_I'm back! I want to thank The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie for the insparation for this chapter. ONWARDS!_**

**_Disclaimer: I only own Blake._**

**Cammie POV**

I was chained to a metal chair in this hellhouse, otherwise known as the Frozen Rose HQ in Tibet.

I had been here for less than 24 hours and they had already tortured me twice. I had blood running down my face onto my shirt, at least 4 broken ribs, and a sprained ankle. The guy torturing me, Boob #1 (that's what I call him for lack of a better name), hit like a girl. He couldn't throw a punch for his life.

He walked into my 6 foot by 6 foot cell and dragged me out.

"We got a little something new for ya, since you won't give up any information otherwise." he said dragging me down the hall.

He put me in another metal chair in the torture room. There was a projector and a screen attached to the wall. Boob #1 walked over and turned the lights off.

These idiots didn't even search me when I got here. I twisted the ring Liz had modified and a small but powerful laser shot out. It cut through the chains easily, but before I could get up I saw something on the screen that made me freeze.

My dad. Tied to a chair. Beaten and bloody. He didn't look like he was moving until a woman walked in with a crowbar and a gun. He looked up and glared at her.

"Hello Matthew. You gonna tell us where it is now?" she asked.

"I will never tell you anything." he said spitting on the mystery woman's shoe.

She raised the crowbar and slammed it down on his sholder. He cried out in pain and I tried hard not to show any emotion. If I did, they would just get what they wanted.

"Now, now. No need to get ugly here. We just want to know where the chip is." she said circling him. What chip?

"I made it for good. You will use it for evil. You will never know where it is." he said in a firm voice.

"Oh, fine. Don't give it to us. That just means your precious little Cameron will go through the same thing when she comes of age. I'm giving you one last chance, Matthew, give it to us." she said.

"No. Cameron is too strong to give up any information about the chip. That is if the knew any at all." my dad answered. WHAT CHIP?

"Have it your way," she said raising the gun, "Goodbye Matthew."

I heard a gunshot and saw my father's body go limp. I was seeing red, but I didn't show any emotion.

Boob #1 dragged me back to my cell.

Laughing he said, "How'd you like that, precious Cameron?" he asked. I didn't answer.

He was still unaware that my chains were undone. Idiot.

He opened my cell door and threw me in, but before he shut the door I jumped on his back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He stumbled back into my cell causing the door to lock us in.

"That's all ya got little girl? You are too weak to do anything else. Wimp." he said. I got off his back and walked around to face him.

"That was the wrong thing to say." I replied. Before he could do or say anything else, I roundhouse kicked him in the face. It knocked him out cold.

I picked him up (spy strength remember?) and chained him to my chair. I waited 2 minutes and 17 seconds bofore his eyes fluttered open. He realized where he was, how he got there, and who he was with and his eyes filled with fear.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Is the big bad man scared of the weak little girl?" I asked menacingly. His eyes widened.

"N...no. Just a little surprised." he stuttered. His pulse increased, he's lying.

"Liar." I said and punched him in the face. "Tell me how to get out of here and I won't have to hurt you anymore."

"You go down the hall take a right, then go straight till you reach two doors. Take the one on the right. Follow that hallway until you see a door, that'll lead you out the back." he said, fear evident in his voice. Ha, wimp gave all that up after one punch. He wasn't lying either.

"Thanks Boob." I said patting his face where I kicked him. He winced.

"Where's the key to the door?" I asked him.

"I...I dropped it when you jumped on me." he said not meeting my eyes.

"You IDIOT!" I screamed, but my voice was drowned out by the sound of the wall behind me exploding.

I whipped around and saw 4 girls, 4 guys, and two teachers standing there looking relived.

"Come on Cam. Time to go home." Bex said.

'Yeah, time to go home.' I thought as I followed them out.

* * *

_**Ok so ALOT happened in this chapter. I have no idea what is going to happen next. If you have any ideas PM or review. Or review to give advice. Or to say you like the story. Just remember to REVIEW!**_


	15. Tyronite and The Rescue

**_I'm baaaaack! 2 more days till school is out for TWO WEEKS! I have math tomorrow though :( BOOOO!_**

****

_Disclaimer: I only own Blake._

* * *

**Zach POV (Going on during last chapter)**

"Guys, I found her!" Liz screamed from the other side of the room. I ran over to her.

"Where is she?" Macey asked.

"At the Frozen Rose HQ in Tibet. I forgot we had an edible tracking device in her that she ate before the New York mission." Liz explained excitedly.

"That's awesome. Now all we need is a plan." Jonas spoke up from beside Liz.

"Do you still have those sticks of tyronite?" I asked Jonas. The girls looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's tyronite?" Bez questioned.

"It's like dynamite, but like, 20 times more powerful." Grant said. The girls nodded in understanding.

"Okay, next question. Why would Jonas just be carrying around sticks of explosives?" Macey asked. The guys, Solomon, and I glanced at each other.

"There are some things you don't want to know about Blackthorne." Jonas said quietly. That was putting it lightly.

"Ok kids, back on topic. Let's go rescue my daughter." Headmistress Morgan said, speaking for the first time.

"Liz can you find her exact location?" Solomon asked.

"I'll be able to when we get closer." she answered. Solomon nodded and turned to Jonas, Blake, Grant, and I.

"How many sticks of tyronite do you have all together?" he asked us.

"58" Blake said. The girls looked at us wide-eyed.

Yeah, we keep track of things like this, it's what we're trained to do. We're also trained to do ALOT of stuff that you do not want to know about.

"Great. Girls, go find comms units, and any other supplies and weapons we might need. We don't know what we're heading into." Solomon told the girls, and they took off to their room.

He turned to us, "Zach, Grant, you go get the tyronite and any other weapons you think we will need. Blake, come with me. We're getting the helicopter. Jonas, find the blueprints to the HQ." he told us. We nodded and headed off in our separate directions.

Grant walked over to the self-installed safe in our room. We put it in last time we were here, and only Blake, Grant, Jonas, and me knew about it. Only we could get into it.

Grant put his hand on the brick that scans your prints. It slid aside and asked for the password. We changed the password daily, and today it happened to be "shoe store." Grant said it and a door across the room opened.

Inside were the 58 sticks of tyronite, any personal belongings we had hidden in there, and so many weapons it was almost too hard to count. But hey we're spies, nothings too hard and there were 217 weapons in the safe at the time. Grant and I took about 5 each and all the tyronite.

When we got back to the headmistress's office, the girls were already there. They had 18 guns, an almost endless supply of Napotine patches, and 4 crowbars. (Who has a crowbar just laying around in their room?)

Solomon threw the door open and said, "Let's go."

We followed him out into a Blackhawk helicopter.

"Sweet." Grant muttered. I rolled my eyes and we took off.

**~Time Skip~Time Skip~Tine Skip~**

We had already been flying for 8 hours and we still had a long way to go.

"Uggg! I'm so bored!" Macey exclaimed.

"Just go file your nails or make out with Blake." Grant said. Macey glared at him, but went to sit by Blake anyway.

"Okay guys, we're close enough now that I can find excatly where Cammie is." Liz said, "According to the tracker and the blueprints, she's in a cell in the west wing. Her cell wall leads outside, so we won't have to navigate through the building." she explained.

After 7 hours and 43 minutes of flying, we landed about 3 miles away from the base.

"Okay guys, let's walk." Bex said. We were so close to my Gallagher Girl it was almost scary. You could feel the excitement in the air.

We got to the base and were immediately ambushed by at least 30 men. We took them out quickly, only using about a third of our Napotine patches. We walked toward the wall where Cammie's cell is behind.

The idiots didn't even sound proof the wall. These guys were supposed to be assasins, yet they couldn't sound proof a wall? Some terrorist you are. Idiot.

We could hear her talking to some guy about getting out. What's going on in there?

Jonas layed 3 sticks of tyronite along the wall, lit the fuses, and waited for the explosion. The wall blew and I was flooded with relief when I saw her standing there.

I almost laughed when I saw the scene behind her. One of the guards was tied to a chair with his nose broken. Wow, I wonder what she did to him, ya know, other than break his nose.

"Come on Cam. Time to go home." Bex said to her. She started walking toward us.

'This isn't over. It was too easy.' I thought as I walked back to the helicopter with my Gallagher Girl finally back in my arms.

* * *

**_There we go. Zach's POV of the rescue. I think there will be some Zammie in the next chapter!_**

**_End Quote:_**

**_From The Proposal: _**

**_Margret: _**_I'm not getting on that boat. You know I can't swim**.**_

**_Andrew: _**_Hence, the boat._


	16. Too Much For One Day

_**HIYA! I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like forever! Something was really wrong with my computer so I couldn't update... but it's okay now! YAY! HAPPY NEW YEAR! IT IS OFFICALLY 2011! I wanna thank all my AMAZING readers and reviewers.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all things Gallagher.**_

* * *

**CAMMIE POV **

I had just been rescued from Frozen Rose by my best friends,my mom, my favorite (and extremely hot) teacher, and my boyfriend.

I was in a lot of pain, but there was no one on the helicopter that was expierenced enough to examine me. Well Solomon was, but he was flying the helicopter. I was almost sure I had a few broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and a very large bump forming on the back of my head.

Frozen Rose was the only terriorst group ever had someone escape or be rescued from, and we had just walked out. I was positive that they let us go. They were planning something worse, I could feel it. I was a little scared, but I'm a spy, don't show my emotions. But now was not the time to be worrying about what happens in the future.

Zach was sitting by me on the helicopter, and I had my head on his shoulder. We had been flying for about an hour, and after all the hugging and the "Are you okay?"ing, no one had said a thing. That was bad because I had time to think, and that took my mind to places I didn't want it go go.

I was thinking about the video the guard had shown me. The woman had looked so familiar, but I couldn't place her. She had killed my father because of a chip, which brings me back to the question I had been asking myself for the last hour. What chip? My father had never said anything to me about a chip when I was a little girl. Never left me any clues, because I would have found them by now. I needed to find out about this chip, espically if it is important enough that they killed my father to find it.

"Liz, you have your laptop right?" I asked her, breaking the silence in the helicopter. She smiled at me and held up a small laptop.

"Always." she replied. "Why?"

"I need you to look up something about a chip my dad was making. I'll tell you everything else tomorrow, but I just need to know that now." I said. She looked confused, but nodded and started typing.

Zach wrapped his strong, muscular arms around me and held me close.

"What happened back there that has you so shaken up, Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked. I shook my head.

"I'll tell everyone tomorrow. Right now I just need to think. I promise I'll tell you everything tomorrow." I told him, along with everyone else. He nodded and held me tighter.

"I thought I had lost you Gallagher Girl. I about went crazy when I saw that man puch intothat car.I thought I'd never see you again. Don't ever do that to me again. Please." he said softly. All I could do was stare at him. Was Zachary Goode actually expressing feelings for someone? Was that someone me? The answer was yes.

"I can't promise that, Zach, but I'll try." I said. He pulled back and smiled at me.

I was so lost in his gorgeous green eyes that I didn't notice him leaning closer. And closer. And closer until our lips finally touched. It was amazing. The kiss was sweet and caring, but also urgent and passionate. It was offically the best kiss of my life.

I was really getting into it when I remembered Mom and Solomon were also in the helicopter. I pulled away and smiled at Zach. He smiled back and I turned around to look at Mom and Solomon in the Front of the helicopter. They were both staring straight ahead, but they were smirking, so I knew they knew what was going on back here. I leaned back into Zach happily and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to Bex shaking me awake.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Liz found the info on the chip. Wanna see?" she said.

I nodded and walked over to where Macey and Liz were sitting with the laptop.

"I just need to warn you, Cam, this isn't pretty." Macey said.

I looked at the computer and what I saw shocked me. My dad was making a chip that when inserted in a computer and downloaded, would instantly cause you computer to blow up. The explosion would be so powerful that anything in a 100 mile radius would get blown up along with it. I thought my dad was supposed to be a good guy.

I felt like I couldn't breathe. Who was my dad really? Was he a good guy or a bad guy? He has to be a good guy or the bad guys would have never been after him. Right?

This is big, like so big the leader would go to extremes to get it. Even kill the one person who knows where it is. I thought back to the woman in the video.

"Liz, look up the leader of Frozen Rose." I commanded. She nodded and started typing.

"Got it." she said 3 minutes later.

I looked at the screen and almost fainted. This is too much for one day.

There was a picture of the same lady in the video. Next to the picture was a name. A name I knew all too well.

"Aunt Abby?"

* * *

**_Yay! new chapter. We have mid-terms all this week, so I don't know when I can update again. It sure as heck won't be as long as it took me to post this one, though. Remember to REVIEW!_**


	17. The Story

**_I'm back! I got some reviews about Aunt Abby... just hang in there and don't give up on me! It'll all work out in the end. Also I finally got 100 reviews! 100 FREAKIN' REVIEWS! Extra extra thanks to all my amazing reviewers and readers. I'm done talking, er, typing now. :)_**

**_I realized I didn't do an end quote last chapter! Here's what it was gonna be:_**

**_From Blades Of Glory:_**

**_Jimmy:Get out of my face._**

**_Chazz: I'll get inside your face!_**

**_Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all things Gallagher. :'( But I own Blake! HA!_**

**Cammie POV**

There was a collective gasp from all around me. It was silent for 17 seconds, then all hell broke loose.

"WHAT?" my mom screeched form the co-pilot seat. She pulled off her headphones and ran back to where we were. She grabbed the laptop from a shocked Liz.

I was hypervenalating. Solomon looked like he was deciding whether to continue flying the helicopter or come calm my mother down. She was pacing back and forth across the helicopter, muttering quickly, her lips moving at the speed at light.

Liz was still frozen on the the chair, in the same position she was in when my mom tore the laptop out of her hands. Bex was pacing along with my mom, but not muttering. Macey was trying to calm me down, but I was paying no attention to her. Zach was just leaning against the side of the helicopter, staring at me.

I wouldn't have noticed all of this if I was a normal person in the condition I was in, but I'm not normal.

Macey finally got me calmed down, along with everyone else. She sat me down on the seat next to Liz.

"Cameron, you need to tell us what happened at the Frozen Rose headquarters." Macey said. I took a deep breath and began.

"After I got pushed into the car, the drugged me. I was passed out for about 8 hours. I woke up in a 6 by 6 cell. They tourtred me twice, not very well I might add. They threw me back into the cell. I was alone for about 5 hours. The guard that tourtred me, who I nicknamed Boob #1, don't ask me why, came into my cell and took my back to the tourture room. He said something about the previous actions not working, that they had something new for me.

"He chained me to a chair. I used the ring Liz installed a laser into and used that to cut the cahins. I was about to get up when Boob #1 turned on a clip of," my voice caught. "dad. He was chained to a chair like mine. I wouldn't be surprised if it was the same one I was in. A lady walked in with a crowbar and a gun. I know now that the lady was my aunt." I said with venom in my voice. My mom winced. "She threatend him, when he didn't answer, she slammed the crowbar on his shoulder. I didn't show any emotion even though I wanted to. She was asking about a chip, Liz that's why I had you look that up. He still refused to give away any information. She just told him that I would have to go through the same thing, but he said I was too strong to give away any information, if I knew any at all. That's when she...she... she shot him. Right in the heart.

"I still showed no emotion. Boob #1 dragged me back to the cell, but I knocked him out and tied him to a chair. He had just told me how to get out when you guys came. That's about it." I finished.

My mom had angry tears rolling down her face. Liz was frozen... again. Macey, Bex, and Zach were just staring at me.

"So you're saying my own sister killed my husband." my mom whispered angrily. I nodded.

* * *

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride home. I just didn't know what to think anymore.

* * *

**_This chapter was kinda just a filler. I need some more ideas on what to write. Ideas people! Send 'em in reviews, PM's, anything!_**

**_End Quote #2:_**

**_From Bruce Almighty:_**

**_Bruce: I need a spooo... (spoon appears sliding out of his mouth). Oh. Never mind, I found one. _**

**_:))) Hahahahahahhahahhahahha! REVIEW! Hahahahahahha!_**


	18. In The Infirmary

**_Hola. Mid-Terms are over! No school tomorrow! Yay! My friend told me this joke today :) Wanna hear? Ok. (I'm gonna use some of my friend's names)_**

**_Alex, Rodney, and Mason are stranded on an island. They are surrounded by indians. The Chief says, "We'll take you home if you find a piece of fruit and stick it up your butt." Mason leaves and comes back with a berry. Rodney leaves and comes back with a grape. Alex leaves and Rodney starts laughing. The Chief says, "You laughed. We have to kill you now." Mason says, "Rodney, why'd you start laughing?" Rodney says ,"Alex was walking back with a pineapple."_**

**_Ahhahhahhahaah :) Disclaimer: Ally C. owns all things Gallagher!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Cammie POV**

When we got back to Gallagher, Mom stormed straight into her office. She was still furious. Solomon just glanced at us then followed her. Classes were still in session for the rest of the school, so were the only ones in the halls.

Bex sighed. Macey shook her head and looked at me.

"Are you okay Cam?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, I just need to go to the nurse. I can barley walk on this ankle." I said looking at my right ankle and frowning. She nodded.

We started towards the infirmary. Nurse Kennedy gasped when we walked in and ran over to us.

"Miss Morgan! You're back and safe! Thank god!" she exclaimed. I smiled at her.

She ushered me to a hospital bed and told me to lay down. She started poking at my ankle. It hurt like hell, but I wasn't going to show it. She examined me and X-Rayed me for the next 20 minutes.

"Okay, Miss Morgan, it looks like your right ankle is broken. We'll need to put a cast on that. Your third and fourth ribs are broken, I need to wrap those. You also and a very large bump on the back of your head. It'll be very sore for the next few days. I suggest you stay out of P&E for the next two weeks to give your ankle time to heal. Get plenty of rest and I'll give you some painkillers to take twice a day. Got it?" she said looking through papers on the clipboard.

"How am I supposed to stay out of P&E for 2 weeks? I'll be out of shape." I all but yelled.

"And I'll lose by best fighting partner!" Macey said pouting.

"Well, crap. She's they only one who can pin me down. She's my best practice buddy." Bex said.

"I'm sorry girls, she has to stay off of her ankle in order for it to heal." Nurse Kennedy said.

"Can she do Cove Ops missions, Nurse Kennedy?" Zach piped up, smirking at me.

Oh. He is going to get it later. Why did he have to bring that up?

"Thank you for reminding me, Mister Goode. No Miss Morgan, no Cove Ops missions either." she answered him.

I sent a death glare to Zach. I wish Doctor Fibbs had given me a pair of those laser contacts he made. Those would've come in handy right about now. He just kept on smirking.

"Okay Miss Morgan, I'm going to put you to sleep now in order to put a cast on your ankle and wrap your ribs." she told me. I nodded and got very sleepy all of the sudden. I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Zach POV**

Cammie was asleep on the hospital bed and it was silent except for the sound of Nurse Kennedy was wrapping her ribs. The girls had gone back to their room to shower and change clothes. I was sitting in one of the chairs by Cammie's bed watching her sleep. No, I'm not a creeper, she just looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. It's calming to watch.

I was thinking about Cammie's Aunt Abby being the leader of Frozen Rose. The same people who had kidnapped her and killed her father. Of course, I knew Abby was the leader. She had been for ten years and will be for ten more. I know why she does what she does and how she feels about it. Am I going to tell Cammie? No. She might hate me for not telling her, but it's for the best. I'm not even supposed to know, but I know a lot of things I shouldn't.

I know the truth about Cammie's dad, so does Solomon. Does that mean we are going to tell anyone before it's necessary? Absolutley not. I feel bad about keeping all these secrets from Cammie, but keeping secrets and lying is part of what we do. Doesn't mean we have to like it.

My thoughts were cut short by Bex, Macey, and Liz entering the room.

"How's she doing?" Macey asked.

"Fine I guess. She hasn't moved since you left." I answered her.

We sat there watching her, consumed in our own thoughts for 3 hours. Finally, Bex stood up.

"C'mon. It's time for dinner. We can come back when we're done eating. We need to let everyone else know that she's fine." Bex said walking out of the room. Macey and Liz nodded and followed her.

I stood up and stretched. I looked back at Cammie one last time before heading into the Grand Hall.

* * *

**_Ahhh! Just another filler! I need ideas people! PLEASE! I have no idea what to do next. Help! Review!_**

**_End Quote:_**

**_From Sherlock Holmes:_**

**_Watson: Get that out of my face._**

**_Holmes: It's not in your face, it's in my hand._**

**_Watson: Well get what's in your hand out of my face._**

**_ HAHA! The weird Indian Chief says REVIEW!_**


	19. Poisoned

**_Aloha! I wanna thank samcheese1 for the idea for this chapter!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher, Ally Carter does._**

**Bex POV**

We walked into the Grand Hall and were ambushed by the entire junior class. The Blackthorne and Gallagher junior classes that is.

"Is she okay?" Tina Walters asked.

"Where is she?" Mick Morrison yelled.

"What happened to her?" Anna Fetterman questioned from the back of the group.

"Guys, guys! Shut up and we'll tell you!" Macey screamed over the chaos. I just laughed. Blake walked over to her to calm her down.

I walked over to Grant, and Liz to Jonas.

"Hey, my British Bombshell." Grant whispered in my ear. I smiled at him.

"Tina, she's fine." Liz said.

"Mick, she's in the infirmary. Sleeping." I said.

"Anna, that's classified." Zach said smirking. I smacked the back of his head.

"You all can see her later. Let's just eat now." I said walking to the buffet to get my dinner, pulling Grant with me. Liz and Jonas followed.

"Geez, they could just go hack the CIA's database and find out." Liz said.

"Not, everyone's a super-genious, Liz." I replied.

"Maybe, but they're spies. They're taught how to hack, Bex. It's not even that hard." Jonas said matter-of-factly. I rolled my eyes and walked to the junior table.

When I sat down, Tina walked over to me. Here come the rumors.

"Is it true that you, Cammie, Macey ,and Liz ran away to Japan to escape your phsyco spy uncle who's trying to kill all of you because he thinks you stole his blueprints for his lightning machine? But he got ahold of Cammie and stabbed her with a pen until she told him where you all hid the blurprints. But Zach, Grant, Jonas, and Blake had to come rescue you because you were locked in a metal room with no door while Cammie was being stabbed. And she led him on a false trail to some random building in Africa where she tied him up for the CIA to come get. So is it true?" Tina said/asked gasping for air at the end.

"Tina, who on Earth are your sources? Because they might need to be put in the loony bin." Macey said from next to me.

Tina galred at her and walked away mumbling something along the lines of, "You could've just said it wasn't true. No need to insult me." I had to stifle a laugh.

The rest of was uneventful.

After dinner, we all walked back into Cammie's hospital room. She was still sleeping.

"Wow, that girl can sleep." Macey said.

"Macey, she's injured. She needs her rest." Liz said in a "duh" voice.

"I know that _Liz, _she's just been asleep for hours." Macey answered.

Liz answered with some smart alec remark, and they continued arguing. They were too busy to notice the color start to drain from Cammie's face. To notice how her even breathing became more ragged. To notice how her heart rate began slowing down. But Zach noticed.

"Shut up!" Zach yelled running over to Cammie's bedside. They stopped arguing instantly and looked at Cammie. They gasped.

"What's happening?" I yelled.

Just then doctors came running through the door and pushed us out.

"What's happening?" Liz repeated.

"She's been poisoned. We've identified the poison as a 72 hour poison. It means that once it has been injested, you have 72 hours to live. It's already been 70. We have to get it out of her. Now." one of the doctors said quickly as he closed the hospital room door.

I collapsed into a chair. Cammie has 2 hours to live? Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. This cannot be happening. She can't die.

Liz was silently crying in the the chair next to me. Macey was pacing across the room with a blank look on her face. Zach was leaning against the wall across from me. He looked angry, hurt, guilty, and just downright sad. He's hiding something, I can tell. The guys were trying to calm thier girls down.

Headmistress Morgan and Solomon came rushing into the waiting room.

"What happened?" Ms. Morgan asked seeing our faces.

"Cammie's been poisoned. She has 1 hour and 43 minutes to live." Macey said in a monotone voice.

"WHAT? How?" Solomon yelled.

"Frozen Rose. They did this to her." I whispered.

Ms. Morgan froze. Then she started yelling.

"I swear to God! When I get my hands on Abby, she'll wish she had never been born. First, she kills my husband, then she goes and tries to kill my daughter! UGH! I cannot believe her! She's my freaking sister! She was Matt's best friend for 7 years! How could she do this? I never did anything to her to make her stoop to this level!" she finished her rant and stormed out of the room.

"I'm gonna leave her be this time. Last time when I tried to calm her down she hit me. In the jaw. Hard. I don't want to have to relive that." Solomon said rubbing his bruised jaw.

No one laughed. No one said anything for the next hour and 30 minutes.

One of the doctors came out of the hospital room. We all waited anxiously for his to give us the news.

"Well, shes fine. We got the poison out, but she'll need some time to recover." he said.

I think everyone in the room let out the breath they had been holding.

"You may see her now. Just two at a time though, please." he said walking into a different part of the infirmary.

"So who wants to go first?" Solomon asked.

"I will." I said standing up.

"I'll go too." Liz said, also standing up.

We walked into the room and saw Cammie. She was laying on the bed, in the same position as the last time we saw her. All the color had returned to her face.

"Bloody hell, Cam. You had us all scared to death." I said running over to he bed and hugging her.

"Sorry" she croaked, but she was smiling. I handed her the glass of water by her bed.

"I really thought you weren't going to make it. I wouldn't know what to do without you Cammie." Liz said softly from across the room. I looked at her sadly.

She was the one who was the most worried out of us all.

"Come here, Lizzie." Cammie said, holding her arms out for Liz.

Liz walked over and wrapped Cammie in a what looked like a bone crushing hug. So much strength in such a little person.

"I wasn't going to give up that easily, Liz. You know me." Cammie told her. Liz just nodded, happy tears coming down her face.

"Well, come on Liz. We better let Macey and Zach visit before they have a mental breakdown." I said.

I opened the door and was bloody confused at what I saw.

* * *

**_Well, there ya go! Whoever can guess what Bex saw gets a virtual ice cream sundae from me and gets mentioned in the next chapter! Remember... I like reviews :))_**


	20. What Bex Saw

**_Yello! I'm back! I got so many reviews last chapter concerning what Bex saw. NONE OF THEM WERE RIGHT! No treats for anyone :'( Ok, ONWARD!_**

**__**

Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns all things Gallagher!

_Prevoiusly:_

_Bex POV_

_I opened the door and was bloody confused at what I saw._

**Liz POV**

I went to follow Bex out of the room, but she was stopped in the doorway with her head cocked to one side.

I peeked over her shoulder and could see why she was confused.

Zach, Macey, and _Mr. Solomon_ were sitting on the floor of the waiting room playing with dolls. Like, Barbie and G.I. Joe dolls.

"Oh! Mr. G.I. Joe man! Help me!" Macey said in a high pitched voice. Her Barbie was hanging off the side of one chair.

"Which one?" Zach and Solomon asked in deep, manly voices, their dolls under the troubled Barbie. They both had G.I. Joe dudes.

"I don't care! Just one of you friking _help me already!_" Macey growled.

Wow, they were really into this. I don't even think they've noticed us yet. I glanced at Bex and saw that she was video taping it on her camera. I smiled. One word: Blackmail.

"Coming m'lady!" Zach said in his manly voice. His doll was "climbing" up the side of the chair.

"NO! I want to save the lady!" Solomon yelled. His doll pushed Zach's off the chair.

"Quit fighting! I'm falling!" Macey yelled, her doll slipping further off the chair.

Solomon and Zach didn't seem to hear her, their dolls just kept arguing. Macey slid her Barbie off the chair and onto the ground making a _"SPLAT!" _sound. Both guys made their dolls run over to Barbie yelling.

"Aaaaand, scene." Macey said smiling. Bex and I burst out laughing.

Zach, Macey, and Solomon all turned to us with shocked faces.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Bex asked between laughs.

"Yeah, aren't you a little old to be playing with dolls? Especially you Mr. Solomon." I gasped out.

Macey just shrugged and started brushing Barbie's hair. Zach glared and Solomon stood up, brushed off his pants, and left the room. That just made Bex and I laugh harder. I was leaning on Bex to stand up and she had tears running down her face.

"Did you get that all on tape?" I asked Bex. She nodded, still unable to talk. Zach's glare just got more intense.

"Um, Mace, you wanna see Cammie now?" I asked Macey. She got up and strolled into Cam's room with Zach right behind her.

Bex and I walked over and sat in the chairs the "show" had just taken place in.

"Can you belive them? I only have one word for ya, hun," Bex said throwing her arm across my shoulders. "Blackmail."

I smiled at her and said, "My thoughts excatly."

We started laughing really hard again until we heard someone walk into the room. I looked to see who it was, as did Bex. We both froze.

Standing in front of us was none other than Ms. Abigail Cameron herself.

* * *

**_TA DA! I know everyone is a little OOC in this chapter, but I thought it was funny. Drama's coming soon..._**

**_End quote:_**

**_From Hitch:_**

**_Sara: Casey, you're not sick, you're single. You just have to relax and enjoy the ride._**

**_Casey: I haven't been ridden in months._**


	21. Note To Self

**_Hello! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but I've recently become obsessed with the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series! It's AMAZING! If you haven't read it yet, you should. :) I've had 5 snow days in the past 2 weeks! It's been awesome!_**

**_Disclaimer: Ally C. owns all things Gallagher!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Zach POV**

After Bex and Liz caught me, Solomon, and Macey playing with *_cough*_dolls_*cough*, _I walked into Cammie's hospital room. She looked a thousand times better than before she was poisned. All the color had returned to her face and she was sitting up.

Macey ran over to her.

"Oh my frigging god! Don't ever do that to me ever again!" Macey said hugging Cammie.

"Uh, Mace, I can't breathe." Cammie managed. Macey let go of her and stepped back. I walked over to her bedside.

"You scared me Gallagher Girl." I said, but I didn't let her answer before I kissed her. Man, she was good'e' at that.

"Guys, I'm still in the room." Macey said. Leave it to McHenry to ruin the moment. I glared at her and she rolled her eyes.

"So Cam, what do you remember?" Macey asked sitting on Cammie's bed.

"Not much. I remember everything until about 3 hours ago. What happened?" she answered.

Macey and I glanced at each other.

"You were poisned." I said. Cammie just looked at me like I was joking.

"HA! Poisned. That's a good one Zach, but really, what happened?" Cammie said laughing.

"Cam, he's not lying. You were poisned. The doctors had to get it out of your bloodstream. You had 2 hours to live. It was probably the scariest 2 hours of my life." Macey said. Cammie stared at her in shock.

"I..I was poisned? By who?" She asked. I knew she knew full well who did it, but I could see she was hoping she was wrong. I mean her aunt runs the terriorist group that killed her father and tried to kill her.

"Frozen Rose." Macey said angrily. I saw Cammie wince.

"I'm sorry Cam." I said. If I had gotten to her before that man, we wouldn't be here right now.

As if she could sense where my thoughts were headed, Cammie said, "It's not your fault Zach, there was nothing you could have done." I looked sadly at her.

"If I had just gotten to you before that creep, we wouldn't be here right now." I said sadly.

She was about to answer when Macey said, "Shhh! Guys, do you hear that?"

I listened harder and could hear yelling outside the door. I shot a worried look at Macey and ran to the door and flung it open.

"Move and they die." Someone said. I froze and searched the room. My eyes landed on Abigail Cameron.

She had Bex and Liz cornered with a gun pointed at them both. Liz looked terrified and Bex was glaring at Abby.

"Good. Smart boy. Now give me the chip and no one gets hurt." Abby said.

"We don't know where it is! Even if we did, do you think we would give it to you? You tried to kill Cammie! What is wrong with you?" Bex yelled. She looked terrifying. Note to self, never, EVER, make Bex Baxter angry.

"Oh, we got a mouth here on this one! Fiesty, I like it. You know, we could use some of that spark over on our team." Abby said smiling at Bex. Bex just looked pissed.

"I will never be on your "team". I'd rather not live the rest of my life as a low-life freak." Bex said with venom dripping in her voice.

"Oh. Too bad. Bye bye Bexy." Abby said smiling. She aimed one of the guns at Bex's heart.

"Remember, I offered" Abby said. Then a gunshot rang out through the room.

* * *

**_How was that? I know its short, but I'm reeeally tired. Remember to review!_**

**_End Quote_**

**_ From Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest:_**

**_Elizabeth: There will come a time when you have the chance to do the right thing._**

**_Jack Sparrow: I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by._**

**_HAhahahahahaha! REVIEW! HAhahahaha!_**


	22. AN! SO SORRY!

**Hey everybody! I know I haven't updated in a while, and I'm so sorry for that. I have been really busy lately. I was going to update the next chapter tonight, but when I hit save, everything disappeared. I don't have time to retype it tonight, but I swear on the River Styx I will tomorrow. **

**(For those of you who don't know what that is, it's part of Greek Mythology. It was a river in the Underworld. If you made a promise on it and broke that promise, the consequence was death. For those of you who knew, that's awesome :)Just letting y'all know)**

**I love all my readers and reviewers SO much! Thank y'all hanging in there! Just one more day! Can you wait that long? I know you can!**

**Sincerely,**

**M.G17**


	23. AA and DA

**_Hey! I'm updating like I said I would! Who's proud of me? *Crowd goes crazy* Awww thank you all! I love you all so much! I have uno mas thing to say... ON WITH IT!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher._**

**Macey POV**

I was staring at Abby from over Zach's shoulder. There was something off about her. Sure, her hair was the same as the picture, and she had the same facial features, but something was different. I was damn sure.

"Remember, I offered." Abby said, thena gunshot rang through the room.

My first reaction was to look at Bex and Liz, but they were unharmed. My second was to look at Abby, but she was laying on the ground with a bullet hole through her stomach. My third was to look in the direction of the gunshot. I looked at the door and saw... Abby? But she was laying on the floor, probably dead. How in Hades is that possible?

"Hey girls and... Zach. What's up?" The alive Abby said.

"What the bloody hell is going on right now?" Bex asked. Before AA (Alive Abby) could answer, Ms. Morgan and Solomon ran into the room. Ms. Morgan stopped short causing Solomon to run into her.

"Sorry Ra-" Solomon started but stopped talking when Ms. Morgan held her hand up. She looked like she was analyzing both AA and DA (Dead Abby). She looked back at AA and smiled.

"Hey sis, what's crackin'?" Ms. Morgan said. AA smiled back.

"Oh just got through defending some spies-in-training and killing my evil twin." AA said. Ms. Morgan nodded and looked back at DA.

After a few minutes, she looked back at AA and said, "Mom and dad are going to be so pissed." AA cracked up laughing.

"Wow Rach, only with you could your younger sister die, and all you can talk about is mom and dad being pissed. I love you sis." AA said and hugged Ms. Morgan.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on, because I am completely lost." I said. AA and Ms. Morgan looked at me and smiled.

"Sorry girls... and guys, let me introduce you to my younger sister, Abigail Cameron." Ms. Morgan said, gesturing to Abby.

"But if you're Abby, then who's that?" Liz asked pointing to the dead figure on the floor.

"That, Liz, is my twin, Jennifer Cameron." Abby said. It was silent for 10.3 seconds before we heard, "WHAT?" from Cammie's hospital room.

* * *

**_I know it's reeeeally short, and I'm sorry, but I needed to explain some things. I promise, again on the River Styx, that the next chapter will be longer. Remember to review!_**

**_End Quote:_**

**_From Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Theif:_**

**_Percy: Why are you taking your pants off? What are you doing?_**

**_Grover: It's my job._**

**_Percy: Whoa! You're half donkey?_**

**_Grover: I'm half goat._**

**_Hahahahahaaha :) Who agrees with me that Logan Lerman is REALLY HOT? Tell me in REVIEWS!_**


	24. I'm Sorry

**_I am really sorry I haven't updated! I have had so much going on. I'm sorry to say, and I've thought about this alot, I'm going to stop writing this story. I'M SORRY! I know I said I wouldn't abandon the story, but I just don't have the motivation to write anymore. I am really sorry, and to show how EXTREMELY sorry I am, I'll give you guys a brief summary about how this story will end. Here goes..._**

With Jenna Cameron dead, Frozen Rose comes crashing down. Cammie heals and along with Zach, Macey, Bex, Liz, Grant, Jonas, Blake, her mom, Abby, and Solomon, destroy Frozen Rose and everything or anyone associated with it. They find her dad's chip in Ms. Morgan's wedding ring and also destroy that. Zach and Solomon then tell everyone the whole story of Cammie's dad's life. He really was a bad guy who was a spy for Frozen Rose. Zach tells Ms. Morgan and Cammie that he really did love them with everything he had. That's why he sacrificed himself to keep the chip and his daughter and wife safe. We end with a Zammie moment where Zach says something along the lines of " You know, sometimes I wonder if it was a good choice to become a spy. We'll have to face things like this everyday." Cammie responds saying, "At least you had a choice. I was born into it. But, hey, que sera sera."

**_Again I'm really sorry I'm quitting. A FINAL THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY AMAZING READERS AND REVIEWERS! _**

**_~Mrs. Goode17_**


End file.
